


Fluoride Soda

by see_me_rot



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/see_me_rot/pseuds/see_me_rot
Summary: "Come, conspire with meAm 👁 your favorite conspiracy theory?the quiet god looked at me instead👀 alight with existential dreadSinging "you are the crystalline labyrinth"Chanting "follow the white rabbit inside your head"Praying "be the icicle heart that protects me from them."G-O-D is (LOVE/EVOL) a purgatory fieldThe daisy chain cogs in a floral machineThe tall poppy gets cut down, except for me(Do you know what I know) see what 👁 see?"A surrealist reworking of Hello Charlotte with monarch slave themes (AKA, I'm decoding my trauma and here's how I cope) // the cold war never ends.
Relationships: C/Charlotte Wiltshire
Kudos: 1





	Fluoride Soda

Cici's pizza has a harsh crimson glow, like that of a red traffic light. I am sitting across from my new friend, C, who looks subtly disgusted by his surroundings. C has stark white hair, cold eyes, and is wearing a black winter jacket. I brought him here as a joke and realize with sheer horror that I'm having a fucking PTSD flashback. My palms are dripping with cold sweat. The room is spinning like I'm a flower with vertigo. I can't even order anything without my voice shaking, so I order a mint-green soda and breadsticks. C glares at me while the mascots sing in the background. My eyes blur in and out. He suddenly grabs my hand and asks why my eyes are rolling up.

"Guess I've been here before and something weird happened so now I get to spin in a crimson glow vortex." I mumble. He gives me a knowing look.

"The cook raped me in the backroom when I was child. Sodomized me with rolling pin." He says as if it doesn't even matter in his mixed accent. I look at him in a daze. "Still thought it was good idea to bring me here, Charlie?" He asks.

I gulped and try not to puke. The waitress brings me a soda the color of a rotten emerald. C looks at it with disdain. "Is listerine, full of fluoride. Do not drink." He all but shouts. Everyone looks at him like he's insane. I hear laughter and I sense cold rage.

He brings me to the backrooms nonchalantly. The kitchen is dim with a strange glow, and the floors are a dingy checkerboard. It smells filthy. C goes up to the refrigerator, pulls it open and reveals nothing but rotting ingredients. Then he pulls a tin of altoids out of his pocket and pops one into his mouth. I'm too stunned to react. He sucks on it for a moment and then pulls it out and puts it inside my mouth. The taste is abrasive peppermint mixed with ice and C's sweet saliva, which I suppose means I want to kiss him. This isn't the first time he's shared candy with me like that. Usually it's some kind of harsh peppermint, sometimes it's chewing gum. Other times it's frozen jolly ranchers, which he gets teased for eating.

We play together in the backrooms of my subconscious mind like two feral gods. I think he's been there my entire life and I just didn't know. I stutter something about using my inner world to see while he pulls out a rolling pin and smashes it against the refrigerator until it breaks. Or maybe it's more recent that he found me in my inner world.

My back sears in pain from a somatic flashback until I'm on the floor singing "It's good to be dead~" and trying not to cry. C kneels, puts my head in his lap and commands "Come on. Feel. Feel. Feel it!" So I do and watch a blur of deranged mascots prance in front of me while holding a pizza covered in candles. It's made out of corpse meat and I'm forced to eat it until I throw up. Choking, I claw at the floor and vomit up the contents of my stomach. And because I'm sick in the head I say "Fuck me with the rolling pin so I know what was done to you." disassociatively. It was something I never should've said but he yanked me up and bent me over his lap. Then he tugged up my skirt and I felt something wooden slide into me through my wool tights, causing me to yelp. He did that harshly in quick succession for about five minutes while I gritted my teeth and sobbed. "Good to be dead? Good? Now you know, happened to you as well." He stated before pulling it out and throwing it at the cabinet. I feel him whisper through my subconscious mind: "You think is funny so now I bring you on date here." 


End file.
